Jasper's War
by Ajazzy
Summary: For I Am Fizz's Fluffy Challenge. Oneshot. First time with fluff. Jasper fights in the battle to keep Alice safe. Inspired by Edward's line in Eclipse, "...making sure Alice had nothing to do." Rated T for very little violence.


**Disclaimer: Owning Twilight, I do not. **

**This is for I Am Fizz's Fluffy Challenge. **

**I must say this is my first attempt at fluff. So try not to be disappointed.**

**Now read it :) **

**----**

"Jasper, stop taking all the fun!" I heard Alice yell at me from behind me as I lunged at another newborn, a girl who looked no older than seventeen. I snapped her neck and tossed her to the ground for the wolves to finish.

"Jasper Hale!" Alice had shifted so she was in front of me, hands on hips, an annoyed expression plastered on her face. But I didn't have time to stop and gaze at her beauty, I mean we were fighting a war here. So much to my dismay, I sidestepped her and grabbed another newborn, this one a boy. I proceeded to continue that pattern for about twenty minutes. Swiftly make my way around Alice, get the newborn within my reach, snap their neck, throw the body ground, making sure to keep them away from her, repeat.

Everything was going well for the most part. One newborn managed to get ahold of Rosalie, but Emmett quickly got it off. I was suddenly feeling a bit tired from the constant revolutions I was making around Alice, but I knew I had to keep up. I was keeping the woman I loved safe, and that's all that mattered to me.

I grabbed another newborn, a small dark-haired girl. I was about to reach for her neck when she held up her hands in surrender. I was surprise, and taken back, I wasn't sure how to react to this. I turned around to see Carlisle fighting a small one with Esme. Perfect. I may be the empath, but he's shown more compassion than I ever could.

"Carlisle, this one surrenders," I yelled never taking my eyes off the girl, in case she was trying to pull the wool over my eyes.

He grabbed the girl out of my clutches in record speed.

_Snap_

I heard the sickening sound of skin breaking, but it took a while to register that it was my skin that was now broken.

Suddenly I felt a burning pain ripple through my arm. It stung so bad, but I had to push through the pain. I had to protect Alice. I looked down at my arm in which the pain was rippling through at an alarming rate. A newborn was attached to my wrist biting down hard. I heard Alice gasp behind me and I shot her a "don't worry" glance. But the fear in her eyes continued to burn. I couldn't stand to see her in pain. It was radiating off her like waves in the ocean. But even if I couldn't fell it I know I still would. Her eyes betrayed her and I could see the worry. It was my fault, I was the reason of her worry, I couldn't deal with that. I turned back towards the newborn. I suddenly filled with rage. Rage that penetrated the very essence of my being. This little weakling caused _my _Alice to worry. I grabbed the small newborn boy by the neck and slammed his body into the ground. His neck crunched and he gasped slightly, unable to move. I called over one of the wolves. Embry was it? Quil maybe? I couldn't be sure, they all looked and smelled the same to me.

I turned back to Alice, the worry left her eyes, and I was suddenly filled with emotions of love, and the intense feeling I needed to protect her. I really was nothing without Alice. She completed me. She saved me from my inevitable doom. She knew she loved me before she met me, and I thought she was crazy. Oh if I had only knew how wrong I was.

The sun in my sky.

The beat in my heart.

The angel of my hell.

My life would surely be over without her.

But I love her for so much more than the gratitude I felt towards her. Its more than that. Something indescribable, even to an empath. My whole being was devoted to her, and only her. There is and will never be anything in the world that will make me feel a fraction of what I feel for Alice.

And I know she loves me too. Whenever she walks through a door, I feel the love penetrate my every pore. It's such a magical feeling. Something that can't be put into words. We don't need to constantly show the world our affections in order to be happy. We believe our relations are special and should be shared just between husband and wife, and not family and friends.

I know Edward loves Bella.

And I know Emmett loves Rosalie.

But with me and Alice, there's something else. Our bond is the strongest, even comparable to Esme and Carlisle. Once we've gained their years under our belts, our bond will be unmatched by anyone. Of that I am sure.

Sure Edward can offer more romantic words than a book of poems.

And Emmett can make a girl laugh until her side hurts.

But me? I don't have anything special. But when I'm with Alice, I don't need it. When I look into her eyes, time stands still. I could stare into her beautiful face for decades. She always knows exactly how I feel. Exactly what I want. Exactly what to say. How? I'll never understand.

Her smile brightens a room on even the darkest of days.

Her laugh puts the sweetest songbirds to shame.

Her beauty is impossible to recreate.

Her mind is a phenomenon. The best part of her.

And with all of that, she loves me anyway. Shocking, I know.

I was suddenly pulled of my daze and looked towards my angel. She looked lovingly in my eyes. I almost forgot we we're in the middle of a battle. One that threatened Alice's safety. What was I thinking? I needed to protect her. A newborn was running towards her from behind. I scrambled to get around her as fast as I could. As soon as I got a good hold on his neck, I twisted. I heard a thump as his body fell to the floor. I looked around to see my family begin to form a crescent moon around the small vampire girl who had surrendered.

I didn't join them. I walked to stand in the shadows on the forest. I wanted to be alone for a moment. Alice must believe I am a monster. She's never seen me act so savage and barbaric.

I heard, or rather smelt Edward walk up holding Bella in his arms.

"Where's Jasper?" I heard Bella say as she gasped and searched the group frantically for me.

"He's over there," Edward whispered back, pointing in my direction, "The bite stings."

Bella exhaled sharply, "He was bit?"

Edward nodded,"With him handling his own newborns and making sure Alice had nothing to do, he just slipped a bit."

Bella calmed a bit and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Carlisle," we heard a voice say.

"Ah Aro, your timing couldn't be better. We just finished the last of them off."

"Wow, all by yourselves? How many were there?" Aro looked shocked.

"Eighteen, maybe nineteen."

I tuned them out as I sat on a small jagged rock at my feet. I was in no mood to have to deal with the Volturi after such a day. I was mentally exhausted. I just wanted to return home and lay down on the bed with Alice, and right this wrong I was feeling.

"Children, I believe it's time to return home," Carlisle's voice sounded, mostly to me, I could tell. I was excited for my fantasy with Alice to become a reality so soon. I was surprised the Volturi let us away so quickly.

"Don't watch," I heard Edward whisper to Bella. I quickly shot around to see Felix gripping the young newborn who surrendered around the neck. But Jane insisted she had a bit of fun first. The girl screamed, making my blood curdle, then a revolting snap. I was used to this. I was just disappointed Bella had to hear it. It was heart renching.

--------

As we neared the house, Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me close. I was glad I could finally be with her again in peace for tonight, and many nights to come. She unlatched the door easily and we flew up the stairs. She sat on the bed looking away from me. I was suddenly fearful. Was she mad at me? What caused her this pain? I would end it immediately. I sat down next to her and she flinched as she felt the shift in weight on the bed.

We sat in silence for a few moments, that felt like eternities. I would go through a century of transformation in order for her pain to stop. Finally she spoke.

"Jasper, do you doubt my abilities?" She turned towards, eyes wide and full of hurt. I hated myself one thousand times over. But was she was suggesting was ridiculous. She was one of the best fighters here. Her speed and agility made her a force to be reckoned with.

"No dear, of course not."

"Then why didn't you let me fight?"

"Well, I just didn't want you to be hurt in anyway. I wanted to know you were safe at all times. You're too much to me to lose. You're my world." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"But you did hurt me." I flinched and she saw that, she suddenly re-worded her phrase,"well not in a physical manner of course. But having to sit and watch you fight by yourself was heartbreaking. I was so afraid you we're going to get hurt. And then when that one bit you, I couldn't take it. I was petrified at the sight of you in pain. My arm burned with yours, it felt like fire." She buried her face in my chest, dry sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her back as she continued to weep.

"Alice I'm so sorry I caused you pain, that was unfair of me."

"Jasper, I don't care about my arm. But seeing you hurting was one of the most painful things I've ever had to endure," she began after a few minutes of silence, "We need to be a team. I can't have you fighting all my battles, and taking all the fun." She looked up at me and smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry Alice, I know we should work together, but the thought of you in the line of battle in unimaginable. I can't risk losing you."

"Jasper, I love you."

"I love you too, Alice," I smiled back at her, "and I promise, next time we'll fight side by side, a barrier impenetrable."

"That's all I ask," she leaned forward and pressed her lips gently into mine. This was the only reason to live, and so live by it I shall.

_Tonight we can truly say together we're invincible. _

**----------------**

**How'd you like it? I hope I did Jasper justice. I've never done his point of view. Nor have I read many from his point of view. **

**Reviews please :)**

**And help me with my writer's block for It Only Hurts A Minute. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do :) **


End file.
